New Term
by angelovelies
Summary: Warning: Amateur Writing. Start of a new term. NxM


_**EDITED. double time! HAHA. I made a few obvious blunders with the POV. **_

_**Urm .. . this is a first, I'm a complete amateur. So far i've only read fanfics, so sorry if this is disappointing.**_

The first day of a new term in Alice Academy started out like any other. It was the first day, so lessons aren't starting until tomorrow, it was also okay to skip school today. Mikan went through class after class, receiving the new syllabus from her teachers as she introduced herself to her classmates, some new faces and one far too familiar to even look at, funny she stayed the same classes with Natsume since their class with Narumi, through the ups and downs, they went through it together but still unaware of their mutual feelings they held for each other. She was still excited though.

Natsume's eighteen while Mikan, at her golden age, sweet and deliciously developed seventeen.  
Mikan was beautiful. Five feet, four inches with creamy skin with an equally creamy complexion and long, wavy brown hair. She out grew her pigtails years with the help of Natsume's annoying name callings, Natsume was actually secretly happy about this, never did he imagined her hair down to look this sexy, but she still fancied wearing polkadots and fruit prints.

_Nyehss. Somethings never change. Oh wells_, back to Mikan.

She was blessed a cute pert nose, dark bedroom eyes, and full pink lips gave her a face that most people paid to have nowadays. Her body was like a valley, curves leading the eyes every which way. Her breasts were full, firm, and high; her waist small, but her hips wide, and she had a pair of thighs that would make a priest forget his vows.

Today, Mikan wore a pale violet dress with matching ballerina slippers. The beautiful morning sunshine kissing her skin, the light wind breezing through her skirt. She smiled as she walked across the academy to her last class of the day. Her sandals clapped against the stairs as she hurried up to the front doors of her next class. Looking around, she tried to find her room number, finally getting help from her favourite upperclassmen named Tsubasa. He'd been able to do nothing but check her out, something she had failed to notice. It's been hard to look at Mikan the way he did before, she was too much of a goddess to be his old little kouhai like before. Nonetheless, he was aware of her feelings for the Hyuuga kid, and the mutual feelings she had too, it was an obvious lost if he even thought of starting a war with Natsume for her heart.

Finally finding her class, Mikan opened the door and found a seat in the front row. No one else was in sight. The only sign that there was even a class later that day was the fact that the teacher's things were all over the desk. Walking to the front row, Mikan sat her things down on the table and turned to the desk. She noticed Shakespeare and Whitman lying on the desk, and looking around to make sure no one was there, she decided to take a peek. Leaning her hip against the desk, she cracked open a book called "Leaves of Grass."  
She hoped it was something they would read in class. As Mikan became lost in the words, she failed to hear someone coming in through the door, and the footsteps that came closer and closer to the desk.

An Adonis opened the door, immediately noticing the girl standing by his desk. He couldn't see her front, but the back sure was nice. Her small shoulders slanted into a small waist before flaring out into a gorgeous pair of hips. He couldn't help noticing that she had the most delicious rear. Nice and round, the pale violet dress she wore shaped it nicely. She seemed to be reading a book. She didn't even look up as he shut the door behind him earlier.

"Hey there," He said, seeing her body jump at the sound of his voice.

Mikan jumped a mile high, slamming the book close as if she was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She turned her head, seeing a man just slightly older than she standing before her. Her brown eyes caught by a pair of familiar crimson eyes. She didn't expect to run into him again, it was a surprise that he was still in school since this morning earlier. He commanded attention with his emotionless yet damn gorgeous face. He had black, almost wavy, messy hair, a straight aristocratic nose, and lips made for sin. He was tall, built, and his intense gaze across the room made the temperature rise, she felt her back warming up – well, that was what she felt. She whimpered at the sight of him, wanting everything of him. Unable to control her reactions towards him – Natsume, aware of the effects he had on her, smirked his infamous smirk. If it was anymore possible, it made him hotter. Mikan was sure his face was next to the word 'sexy' for definition in any existing dictionary made in the universe.

Noticing the smirk, she snapped back to reality. She let a small sigh out and remembered to respond. "Hey, thought you went back to your dorm."

"..hn," was his only reply, this was use for most of his vocabulary by the way, so she wasn't surprised.

_Damn, and I thought she looked hot in her uniform, why do i have to run into her here ?!_

His crimson eyes studying her features as his soldier down there was acting up.

She couldn't take her aching lower parts, she still couldn't suppress her attraction towards Natsume. All she wanted to do was rape him there and then.

Natsume walked towards her when suddenly she spoke, " Urm , Natsume .. . I .. love you.. "

".. .. (!) What ?" was his response, stunned, it was too surreal if it was to hear it clearly.

"I .. . want you, " fidgeting and nerve wrecking, she continued, she wasn't sure of what his answer would be. She did thought of the possibilities of a heartbreaking rejection but the pressure and the look on his face was hard to read, she couldn't bear the trembling almost shattering pieces of her heart. She thought he was going to turn down her love, without thinking, she ran all the way back to her dorm sobbing.

".. . . .Fuck," as he snapped out of what just happened in front of his eyes, replaying the words she said over and over in his head. He only dreamt of this day to happen.

"Damn fuck," cursing himself as he started to run after Mikan, realising what kind of respond he gave her. _What was I thinking ?! Its been too long for it to be left like this .. _pissed at himself.

He was going to claim her, like what he dreamt, he remembered the dream far too well, _the confession- then the mad satisfying passionate sex they had_. And he was far too much of a pervert to leave it as a dream, running to her room he grinned to himself. He will make it come true.

Already in front of her inside her room panting, their gaze locked in each other, his deep drowning crimson eyes with her wet brown soft eyes, still crying. He went to the bed and sat next to her. His smiling face flooded her head with confusion. Truthfully, he didn't know how to start things off.

She couldn't help but noticing how hot he was! Just looking at him was sending new sensations throughout her body. He put a hand through his dark hair, "Stupid,. . . I , love .. you too." Her heart started racing.

He took her hand in his and before he knew it he was leaning in to kiss her. As his tongue entered her mouth she made no objections and began to kiss him back. As he pulled away he noticed her beautiful brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He suddenly realised what he'd done and was going to say something just as she leaned in to kiss him again. Their kiss grew more passionate and his hands started to wander all over her body. First her back, then her waist and then her thighs. This excited them both and soon her hands were moving all over him. She felt his muscles underneath her fingers tensing and releasing as they both grew more and more excited.

They started making a rhythm to their movements. His hands began fondling her breasts and she leaned back to give him more access. One hand reached back and undid her bra-strap. She quickly took off her dress revealing her nipples which stood for attention in the cold air. As he pulled his top over his head he had an uncontrollable desire to put Mikan's nipple in his mouth. When he did this she began to moan with delight. He sucked harder and harder till she was practically screaming at the top of her voice, not that they'd care if anyone heard, they waited far too long for this moment.

She knew this wasn't enough and she reached for Natsume's belt. As she loosened it his jeans fell to the floor revealing a large lump in his boxers. He slid off her undies in one swift move and watched as she parted her long legs and exposed her pussy which was red and glistening. He moved his mouth down to the right level and began to suck her sweet juices. This was not an experience Mikan was used to and she groaned with delight as his tongue stimulated her in ways she'd never felt before.

She soon wanted to see the lump under his boxers, pulling away from his lingering lips she grabbed at his waistband and yanked. Once she saw the long penis she knew she needed it inside of her. Natsume seeing her excitement barely had time to think about what was happening, next thing he knew his penis was between her pink lips. Her tongue stimulated the top before she ran her mouth all the way up and down his shaft.

She jumped onto the bed spreading her legs as wide as she could. He lay on top of her.

"You are still a virgin, right?" he asked, pissed at the thought of the possibility she wasn't.

She nodded, "Duh, I only want you touching me, silly," she rolled her eyes "but I've played with myself- thinking of you," she chuckled.

Grinning, "Me too, well this may hurt a bit baby," the feelings were mutual. As he entered her he felt her tense up but he relaxed her by kissing her passionately. He slowly began to move in and out. Her finger nails dug into the bed and her eyes seemed to well with tears. He kissed each one away. He gradually began to quicken the pace but although her eyes were still full of tears she began feeling something else apart from pain.

When he put a hand down and began rubbing her clit new emotions took over her. She felt hornier than she had ever felt and she began to move with him. Their two naked bodies lay writhing on the bed. They were silent apart from the occasional moan. Then the excitement once again took over them they moved faster and faster each thrust penetrating deeper into her pussy. Soon the bed was wet with their juices. As they began to climax they both moaned with ecstasy. They moved faster until it was almost too much to bear. Finally they both came almost at the same time. Mikan released a loud gasp and as they moved apart she collapsed. Natsume lay next to her and whispered in her ear… _Far better than the dream_. Mikan gave him a confused look as he smiled to himself.

He chuckled and flipped her over, he wanted to do her bareback. She realised what Natsume was doing, she stood up and went to her desk and took out something from her drawer. _Baby oil._

As if he read her mind, _kinky_, he thought.

Natsume's POV

She passed the bottle over to me. I poured a bit on to my hand and began to rub it on her breasts, circling her nipples, massaging her neck, then down around her pussy. Then she poured a bit on to her hand and masturbated me a bit until I was completely hard again.

Normal POV again.

"Now, On your hands and knees," he ordered her, obviously he loved dominating and _oh was dominating Natsume a turn on!  
_  
She did so, and then Natsume knelt up behind her and rubbed a bit of oil into her buttocks, before pouring a good deal into her arse hole. She put a bit more on his penis and put the bottle down. Gripping her hips firmly with both hands and resting his dick on her ass, Natsume pushed his hips forwards, slowly. His cock forced through her tightest hole, squeezing firmly. Mikan let out a moan of pleasure, so he pushed onwards, feeling the tight ring of muscle work its way up his shaft. The tip of his penis moved through the soft tight tube, lubricated by oil. Finally, he had gone all the way in, her ass touching the tops of his thighs.

"How's it feeling babe ?" he couldn't help being concerned since its her first time, he seriously didn't want to hurt her.

"Fuck yeah its good!" she replied, " faster ! deeper! Natsume ! .. .eugh!"

He withdrew very slowly, teasing her, smirking that she's having fun until her arse hole was just below the head of his dick. Then he pushed in again, ramming into her hard and fast, Natsume was straightforward, he didn't even start off slow. He continued like this for a couple of minutes, then leaned over her back, grabbed her tits and pulled her on to her right side. He pushed his left leg forward moving hers with it, but kept his and her right leg straight, so he could still enter her. In this position he could kiss her neck and nibble her ear. Still holding her breasts, he got back in the rhythm of entering and nearly withdrawing. Mikan clasped Natsume's hands holding her with her right hand, and moved her other hand down to pull her buttocks apart. She began to make louder sounds of pleasure, " aaaaah ! ... . Natsume !" _Music to his ears._

Then an idea occurred to him. He withdrew completely and rolled Mikan on to her back. He held her legs up towards her head, and then forced his cock back into her, so that now He could look at her while they did it. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes closed and her cheeks blushed. He pushed through as far as he could go and then almost came out again, going a little less slow than he had been. Then she pushed him over backwards and sat on top of him, leaning back on her hands, lifting herself up and down. Unfortunately she didn't feel like continuing for very long, so she slowly turned around to face the other way, with his penis still inside, producing an amazing sensation as her tight flesh spun slowly over the tip.

Natsume sat up and pushed her back on to hands and knees. She wasn't going off that easily. Mikan began moaning louder and more often, and moved her hand down to her cunt and began masturbating herself at the same time. She began to shout, "Ooh! Aah!" so Natsume knew she was nearing orgasm. He began to go faster, coming right out and then ramming his way back up her arse.

Faster and faster, his cock getting hot from the friction of her sphincter, and his abdomen getting hotter as they neared ejaculation. Mikan was screaming with pain and pleasure, her back becoming slippery with sweat. Natsume started to grunt loudly as well. Mikan let out one final, long, loud scream as she orgasm and he forced his cock hard up her arse and ejaculated, cum filling her anus and squirting out the sides with each of his eight spurts.

He pulled his dick out and they both collapsed on the bed. They kissed and then wiped the worst of the oil and semen mixture that covered his penis and was dribbling from her arse hole, before falling asleep together.


End file.
